


Coupe du Monde

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [28]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Argentina, Coming Out, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup, FIFA World Cup 2022, M/M, Winning Team, to the world
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Ils avaient gagné, Lionel Messi succédait enfin à Maradona.





	Coupe du Monde

Lionel était au ciel. Après tant d'années, il avait enfin réussi, lui et l'équipe nationale d'Argentine. Ils étaient sur le toit du monde pendant les autres années à venir, succédant ainsi à la France.

Cette Coupe du Monde fut difficile, et controversé. Le Qatar n'aillant pas fait l'unanimité, et certains pays avaient refusés de s'y rendre, comme l'Angleterre. Certains disaient qu'ils avaient été avantagés, et c'est vrai, avec de sérieux concurrents absent, mais les autres équipes ne leur fit pas de cadeaux. Ils se battirent avec leurs trips contre un Brésil assoiffé de sang, et contre une France rêvant de son troisième titre. Ils avaient enfin gagné la finale contre une Hollande qui voulait enfin sa couronne, et Dieu seul sait combien se fut dur d'être dans la même poule que le Portugal.

Sur le terrain, la _Pulga _argentine célébrait avec ses co-équipiers et les membres du staff. Il voyait Cristiano sourire depuis une tribune, et il lui fit signe de descendre, agitant son drapeau argentin vers lui.

Depuis des semaines, il voulait enfin avouer au monde entier qu'il n'était plus à prendre, suivant son divorce s'il y a deux ans, mais bel et bien avec son plus grand « rival », Ronaldo lui-même.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogatif, ne comprenant pas l'attaquant. Lionel lui refit un signe, avant de venir le chercher lui même. Il sauta les grilles, tant bien que mal mais l'adréline coulant dans ses veines le fit passer, et monta à sa hauteur. En y arrivant, le Portugais lui dit :

« Tu es sûr ? Les gens vont parler. »

« On s'en fout des autres. Je t'aime et je veux célébrer avec toi. »

Et Messi prit la main de son amant, dévalant les escaliers et sautant la barrière pour arriver sur le terrain. Sous le feu des projecteurs, et du monde entier, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre l'haleine. Les clameurs dans le stade se calmèrent dans leur oreilles, alors qu'elles avaient redoublé d'intensité dans la réalité. Puis, , main dans la main, ils allèrent célébrer devant les supporters ayant fait le déplacement, en reprenant des chants et l'hymne de l'Argentine.

Plus rien n'était plus beau au monde pour eux, et ils n'étaient on ne peux plus content.

℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je suis vraiment en retard, et je vais essayer de tout rattraper cette semaine.
> 
> Sinon, qui regarde Peaky Blinders par ici, parce que les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 5 on carrément annihilé le ship de la série, Micheal Gray/Bonnie Gold 😭   
Et pas de spoil s'il vous plaît, je n'ai regardé que deux épisodes sur cinq, en essayant de faire un épisode par deux jour, histoire de faire durer le plaisir.


End file.
